Follow Me
by SweetMegu
Summary: "¡Sabes, talvez ya me cansé de ser tan tonto y ciego... Tal vez ya me cansé de ser lo que tú llamas UKE" / Misaki descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Usagi, ¿Pero que pasará si él ya no muestra interés por el castaño, teniendo así un amante? Los celos invaden a Misaki, entonces demostrará que un tímido y violable UKE puede ser un buen y feroz SEME ** LIME- LEMON ligero
1. Sueño

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

SweetMegu presenta:  
FOLLOW ME *Cap1: Sueño*

* * *

Misaki POV´S

−Hola Suzuki-san− Después de entrar a la habitación de Usagi me dirigí a tomar al oso gigante que descansaba sobre la cama. –Es hora de cambiar tu listón− Abrí un cajón y en el había muchos y tan bellos listones de muchos colores y figuras, pero mi sonrisa cambió cuando tomé entre mis manos un listón amarillo con mi cara imprimida en el. −¡Aaaargg! ¡Usagi! ¡Eres un maldito acosador!− Cuando volviera a casa hablaríamos de esto. Mientras tanto saqué otro listón de color plateado con brillitos del mismo color. –Este se verá tan lindo en ti− Me acerqué a él y le quité el que ya tenía y comencé a enredar el listón plateado. –Sabes Suzuki-san, no sé que me pasa con Usagi, me agrada estar con él, me agradan sus besos, su atención, sus caricias− De pronto mis mejillas se habían vuelto carmesí al recordar esos momentos más haya de las simples caricias… Sentí una necesidad… La necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí… −¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Pero que pienso!− Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esos molestos pensamientos. −¡NO! Usagi es un acosador pervertido y violador como podría yo querer a alguien como él, al menos si se portara menos "agresivo" conmigo las cosas cambiarían…− Me recosté en la cama y tomé la almohada de Usagi. Olía a él… Olía a lavanda… Cerré mis ojos y aspiré profundamente el aroma. _"Lo quiero"_ Resonó en mi cabeza. No sabía de donde había provenido eso, tan sólo lo pensé, aunque admito que él es muy amable conmigo, se preocupa y trata de darme todo lo que necesito. Sí. Creo que lo quiero…  
Ya eran las 8:00 y me encontraba preparando la cena. La puerta se abrió.

−Ya regresé Misaki− Estaba a punto de girarme a saludarlo cuando me abrazo por la espalda. −¿Qué hay de cenar? ¿Tú?− Comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi playera. Estaban frías por el viento de la noche, pero hacían que sintiera una enorme calidez, el "fuego" había subido hasta mis mejillas en cuanto Usagi empezó a besar mi cuello.

−N-no… ¡Yo no soy la cena!− Intenté resistirme a sus besos aunque muy dentro deseaba que él continuara con esto, que llegara más lejos. –¡Es más! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!− Me separé de él y busqué en mi bolsillo el mismo listón de ésta mañana. −¡Eso es acoso!

−¿Y que tiene? Te gusta que te acose− Me dijo con una voz seductora tan típica de él y me extendió los brazos. Sé que intentaba abrazarme, pero me aparté más.

−¡Eso no es cierto!

−Claro que sí. Tu rostro y tu cuerpo me dicen lo contrario.

−C-ca, ¡Cállate! Además no tenías el derecho de poner mi cara en un listón.

−No le veo lo malo, Suzuki-san también es tu fan

−Lo dices para excusarte

−No. Si Suzuki-san fuera real, a él también le gustaría hacerte suyo− Mi cara se tornó roja y por mi mente pasó una imagen de mí siendo violado por un oso. –¡Kyaaa! ¡Pedobear!− Agitaba mis brazos desesperadamente y sudaba mucho en muestra de temor.

−No lo es, ya no eres un niño así que puede "darte" cuando él quiera

−¡Cállate! No juegues conmigo. ¡Y como puedes decir eso! Eres un posesivo acosador que ni siquiera me compartirías con Suzuki-san

−Haríamos un trío− Dijo sin ninguna expresión

−¡Argggg! Estas loco− Me fui a sentar al sofá, pero antes de irme, pude notar una sonrisa por parte de Usagi, lo cual también me hizo sonreír. "Probablemente… Me esté enamorando de él…" Pensé. Él también vino a sentarse, pero me decepcionó que lo hizo en el otro sillón. Tomó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leerlo.

−¿Por qué lo lees? Tú lo escribiste, debes saber de que trata− Dije en tono de puchero.

−Ya lo sé. Pero quiero volver a imaginarme las escenas− Me sonrojé ya que yo era uno de los protagonistas…

−Pervertido− No recibí palabras por respuesta, pero una sonrisa por parte de él lo fue. Cenamos tranquilamente sin que él intentara nada. No sé si estaba aliviado o decepcionado.

−No fumes−Le dije al verlo encender un cigarro y llevárselo a la boca.

−¿Por qué?

−Morirás joven

−Algún día tendré que morir ¿no?

−Deja de fumar y ya− Él rápidamente se levantó y se puso frente a mí acorralándome en el sofá.

−¿Te preocupo?− Usagi era alto, era más cuando yo estaba sentado y el parado, aunque se encorvara para quedar a mi altura. Seguía siendo alto… Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos al hacerme esa pregunta.

−No− Respondí bruscamente, entonces él me besó. Fue un beso casto y corto.

−Buenas noches− Dijo al separarse y se alejó subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Yo me quedé ahí sentado en el sofá, tratando de comprender que había ocurrido, me esperaba el beso, pero nunca creí que él se rindiera tan pronto ya que siempre trata de hacerme cambiar de opinión y terminamos juntos. No tuve más remedio que irme a dormir.  
Por la mañana sentí un mayor peso en la espalda. Tallé mis ojos y miré por el rabillo del ojo haber si podía ver algo. ¡Ah! Tan sólo era Usagi… Cerré otra vez mis ojos… ¡USAGI! Me alteré y trataba de huir cosa que no pude ya que él me sostenía de la cintura.

−¡¿Qué estás asiendo aquí?!

−¿Acaso no puedo venir a dormir contigo?

−¡No! Y no me vengas con eso porque tu ayer estabas actuando muy raro

−Claro que no. Tan sólo tenía mucho sueño y no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer algo, y no pude jugar contigo. Pero ahora si puedo…− Se abalanzó sobre mí y por más que pateara no podía ser libre. Se apoderó de mi cuello bajando hasta mi pecho y con tanta destreza logró desabrochar los botones de mi pijama con su boca e ir dejando un camino de besos. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería continuar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de acuerdo a lo que yo pensaba. El ruido del celular se hizo presente. Usagi seguía en su trabajo de "violador". Una y otra vez sonaba. "Contesta" Pensé. Por fin se hartó y se levantó a tomar el celular.

−¡¿Ahora qué?! … No, no sé. Arréglatelas tu sola− Usagi colgó y regresó a la cama. Enserio, ¿Por qué no pensé en huir antes? Después de todo no pude resistirme y terminé haciendo lo que el quería…  
Cuando regresó a casa, Usagi estaba distante, supongo que era porque tenía mucho sueño como ésta mañana me dijo.

−Vete a dormir−

−Sí. Creo que eso haré− Me dijo, terminó su cena, se levantó y caminó hasta mí para besarme e irse a su habitación.

−Descansa Usagi− Me sonrió. Era una expresión que no todas las personas alrededor de Akihiko conocían, pero yo, yo tuve la suerte de ser una persona elegida para ver su bella sonrisa…

−También descansa Misaki− Respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos. No sé en que estaba pensado, últimamente pensaba mucho en él, más de lo normal. ¿Me estaré enamorando de él?  
Tallé mis ojos y traté de abrirlos. Esta vez pude estirarme completamente en mi cama sin nadie a mi lado. Algo raro de encontrarme a solas, pero tan grato de que no interrumpieran mi sueño. Me acomodé el pijama y arreglé un poco mi cabello para después abrir y bajar las escaleras.

−¡Buenos días!− Nadie me respondió. –¡Usagi! ¡U-sa-gi! ¡¿Dónde estás maldito acosador?!− Llegué hasta la cocina y encontré una nota. _"Misaki siento no haber desayunado contigo, pero tuve que irme temprano a entregar el borrador de la novela. Más tarde llego a casa. __**Te Quiero Misaki**__"_ ¡Ja! Que cursi, pero a la vez tan lindo…

−¡Usagi! ¡Bienvenido a casa!− Dije al ver entrar al peligris, éste me sonrió y caminó un poco hasta quedar frente a mí. Lo vi acercarse y tan sólo me quedé parado, cerré mis ojos y esperé un beso, un beso que nunca llegó… Él solo se encontraba con sus manos en mis hombros, después de unos segundos me soltó y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Seguía siendo tan alto… Encendió el televisor y le cambió al noticiero de las 8:00 –¡Te he dicho que no fumes! – Me acerqué y le arrebaté el cigarro antes de que se lo llevase a la boca.

−Cabezota− Sacó otro cigarro de su bolsillo y se rió delante de mí.

−¡Arrggg! ¡Tú no cambias!

−Claro que sí. Tú me hiciste cambiar…− Tomó rápidamente mi cuello ya que estaba detrás de él y me acercó hasta sus labios. ¿Cambiar? –Misaki, ¿Ya cenaremos?− Me dijo al separarse, otra vez había sido un beso casto y corto.

−¡Ah! ¡Cierto! En un momento la termino, mientras tanto ya puedes venir a sentarte a la mesa− Corrí hasta la cocina con la cara sonrojada a terminar lo que había preparado. Después de cenar nos sentamos a ver la televisión, uno a lado del otro. Al principio me opuse, pero al notar que no tenía ninguna intención me dejé abrazar por él. El sueño cada vez más se apoderaba de mí, hasta que llegó el momento en que ya no recordé nada…  
Respiré hondo y estiré mis brazos. Nuevamente me encontraba sólo en la cama. Tomé mi almohada y me aferré a ella como esperando que fuera el cuerpo de Usagi. Entonces comprendí lo que había hecho y pensado y arrojé la almohada asía la pared. "Estúpido Usagi" Murmuré. Baje a la cocina y tal como ayer. No había nadie… Y la nota que encontré decía que tenía una junta. Sólo eso, ni siquiera un cursi te quiero.  
Miré el reloj. Las 4:30 de la tarde. Yo ya había terminado toda mi tarea y pendientes en la casa. La televisión estaba tan aburrida y aspirar el apartamento era lo único disponible que podía hacer ahora. Pasé por la ventana y después regresé a mirar hacía el exterior. ¡Era Usagi! ¡Era Usagi junto a un chico! Algo dolió dentro de mí. Antes no me preocupaba verlo cerca de alguien pero esta vez si dolía, y lo hacía aún más cuando ese chico rubio abrazo al "conejo idiota" y éste le devolvió el abrazo. "De seguro es solo un amigo" Me dije a mi mismo para tranquilizarme, entonces me alejé de la ventana y continué con lo que estaba haciendo, un poco preocupado pero estaba bien…  
El peligris entró.

−Bienvenido a casa−Le dije mientras me mostraba con completa normalidad. Él tan sólo se quedó frente a mí por unos minutos para después acercarse y abrazarme. Quería corresponderlo, pero me invadía la tristeza al recordar que también abrazó a ese chico…

* * *

**Konnichiwa-deshi!**  
Soy SweetMegu trayéndoles mi primer fic en la categoría de Junjou Romantica –Cabe aclarar que ya tengo varios fics de otros animes− Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.  
**DISFRUTEN MUCHO** y les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión acerca de mi nuevo fic. **GRACIAS **:D

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Una llamada

=**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu** presenta:  
FOLLOW ME *Cap2: Una llamada

−_Bienvenido a casa−Le dije mientras me mostraba con completa normalidad. Él tan sólo se quedó frente a mí por unos minutos para después acercarse y abrazarme. Quería corresponderlo, pero me invadía la tristeza al recordar que también abrazó a ese chico…_

Los ojos me pesaban. No había dormido bien ayer.  
Miré a mí alrededor. Vació. Mi habitación y mi cama se encontraban solamente con mi presencia, Usagi no había venido a dormir conmigo… Por alguna razón me preocupaba que él estuviera viendo a ese chico, bueno… No es que me importe ¡Ja! Él puede hacer lo que le plazca con su vida ¿No? Mi rostro cambió de uno enfadado a uno triste. Realmente no me importaba, no, no lo hacía. Después de discutir un poco con mi mente me alisté para ir a la universidad.  
La hora de la salida.  
Corrí con una enorme sonrisa hasta la entrada de la universidad esperando encontrar el auto deportivo de Usagi. Pero mi velocidad disminuyó y mi sonrisa se borró. Él no estaba ahí, no había venido a recogerme…  
Llegué muy molesto al departamento. Azoté toda puerta a mi paso.

−Bienvenido a casa− Me dijo descaradamente. No le presté atención y me dirigí a mi habitación. Pude escuchar el rechinido del sofá cuando uno se levanta. Escuché pasos… Al terminar de subir las escaleras, me detuve en el último peldaño. Usagi no había venido tras de mí. Me giré lentamente y lo vi en la cocina, sirviéndose café. Gruñí y caminé pisando fuerte hasta azotar otra puerta.  
¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?! ¡¿Acaso no iba a venir por mí?! ¡Ja! Conociéndolo de seguro que se mete al cuarto como siempre.  
"¿Um?" Me revolví entre las sabanas frotando mis ojos. Mi cuerpo pesaba. ¡Usagi! Pensé con una emoción. Quité la sabana de mi cara. Nada.  
Sólo Suzuki-san sobre mí. Miré hacía el reloj sobre mí buró; 7:45 pm  
Arrojé la sabana al sentarme en la cama. Yo no iba a permitir que el tonto "conejo" me cubriera y no viniera a acostarse conmigo. Me sonrojé. Buenooo…. De la manera buena no de la pervertida, me aclaré a mi mismo. Me levanté, tomé a Suzuki-san y bajé. El estaba en la cocina. Me acerqué cautelosamente dejando al oso gigante en el sofá. Seguramente escuchó mis pasos, pues se giró para verme.

−Que bien que despertaste− Se acercó con su cara tan seria como siempre. Colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y arregló mis cabellos que hace tiempo atrás habían quedado alborotados por la almohada. –Preparé la cena− Una parte de mí se alegró. Por fin Usagi-san había tenido un pequeño afecto hacía mí… Un impulso me obligaba a abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo tan fuerte pero… ¡Un momento!

−¡No fuiste por mí!− Grité quitando su mano, estaba tan enojado que casi la aventaba

−Ahh… era eso

−¡¿Eso qué?!

−Por lo que estabas enojado

−¡¿Por qué otra…?!− Mis palabras fueron calladas por los ásperos pero a la vez tan suaves labios de Usagi. La mano con la que sostenía mi cintura me arrimaba más a él. Un beso… Por fin me había besado. ¡No! ¿Y si besó a aquel chico tal y como lo abrazó?− E-espera… N-no…− Trataba de empujarlo pero él era muy fuerte. No forcejee mucho y Usagi ya se había rendido y me había soltado. Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina. Sirvió la comida y la colocó en la mesa.

−Listo Misaki− Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Me quedé desconcertado, como era posible que él me sonriera de esa manera después de que yo lo rechacé…

−Gracias− Dije al sentarme y tomar los palillos

−¿Comerás Espagueti con palillos?− Me preguntó. Miré mi plato. Era verdad, no había puesto atención por tener tantas ideas y sentimientos en la cabeza.

−P-por qué no…− Contesté avergonzado. No era nada raro verdad, vendría siendo lo mismo que comer ramen ¿No lo creen? Llevé el primer bocado a la boca. –¿Usagi tú hiciste esto? – Me asintió. −¡Wow! Está delicioso− Seguí comiendo más.

−Gracias, es lo único que aprendí a hacer en esa casa− Me detuve al escuchar eso. Usagi no quería a su familia porque de pequeño siempre lo trataban con desdén.

−¡Ésta exquisito! ¡Verdaderamente delicioso!− Traté de animarlo. No quería que recordara ese tipo de cosas. Hizo una mueca que supuse que era una sonrisa, tomó un tenedor y enrolló los fideos de color anaranjado en él, llevándose la pequeña porción a la boca. Él era tan perfecto… Sonreí estúpidamente y volví a comer. Mayormente la comida que Usagi siempre hace sale un poco rara, pero esta vez se lució. Quiero imaginar que hizo la cena sólo por mí…  
Al terminar de cenar me dispuse recoger los platos pero el me los arrebató y se los llevó. Me quedé parado aún con mis brazos pareciendo que seguía sosteniéndolos. Se acercó y me besó. No pude resistirme y no tenía idea de por qué. Caminamos hacía atrás hasta que quedé recargado en el respaldo del sofá. Sus manos comenzaron a invadir el interior de mi playera mientras mi aire se acababa con mis suspiros y su beso. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi vientre desabotonando el pantalón e introduciéndose en el interior.  
El teléfono sonaba.  
Usagi separó nuestros labios y atacó mi cuello, por un momento había creído que se alejaría de mí. Siguió con su trabajo de toquetearme, no podía negar nada, mis suspiros lo decían todo…  
El teléfono seguía sonando.  
Subió mi playera y besó mi pecho, bajando hasta mis bóxers, ya que el pantalón había quedado en mis tobillos.  
La contestadora atendió la llamada.

−Usa-chi… ¡Tengo una urgencia! Necesito verte…− Habló una voz de hombre pero con un tono realmente empalagoso. Usagi fue rápidamente hasta el teléfono y contestó, podía ver como me miraba por el rabillo del ojo en variadas ocasiones. Colgó.

−Tengo que irme− Se acercó.  
Tomó su abrigo que estaba en el respaldo del sillón y salió mientras se lo ponía y tomaba las llaves de su auto. Creí… Creí que venia para besarme…  
¡Estúpido Usagi! ¡Mira como me dejaste! Me acomodé la playera y subí mis pantalones. Algo en mi cuerpo no estaba bien, ese idiota lo había emocionado… "Yo no pienso bañarme con agua helada" Dije mientras miraba una parte en especial. "Idiota" Repetí y me fui a mi habitación. Espero que no sea el chico de la otra vez… Pero, dijo que tenia una urgencia ¿Y si la urgencia era lo que senpai estaba a punto de hacer conmigo? Me entristecí, pues Usagi había ido deprisa a tomar el teléfono como si quisiera que yo no escuchara y se fue de la misma manera…  
"Él puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, dijiste" Resonó en mi cabeza. Lo sé pero… Pero yo no quiero ser un juguete para él…

* * *

**Konnichiwa-deshi!  
**Siento mucho si me tardé, es que no tenía mi USB y ahí es donde guardo todos los fics, disculpen si me vuelvo a tardar con el siguiente lo que pasa es que tengo practica y necesito el USB u.u  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS a las que me apoyaron en mi primer capitulo! :D  
**Matta-ne!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Hate You, Love You

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –Super mega atrasadísimo!− XD  
Disculpen todo el tiempo que estuve ausente pero tuve una gran crisis D: ¡Mi inspiración se fue volando! Es por eso que no había actualizado y no quería defraudar a mis lectoras en este capitulo, admito que mi inspiración aún no regresa pero la obligaré a que trabaje ya fue mucho descanso.  
Y saben, **uno de mis propósitos este año, es tener más de 50 fanfic´s publicados aquí,** pues sé que me apoyaran siguiendo y dejando reviews a los próximos fic´s

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! ¡GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS! :DD**

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap3: Hate You, Love You*

_Cada vez que lo veía ir rápidamente por el teléfono y hablar con tanta alegría, hacía que sintiera algo raro en mí, sabía perfectamente que no eran celos…  
_− ¡Ahhh…!− No sabía si había gemido por el dolor de haber sido empujado contra la pared o el placer de sentirlo llenar de besos mi cuello. No podía hacer nada, una de sus manos agarraba mis muñecas, mientras yo era atrapado entre la pared y su fuerte cuerpo, que incluso podía ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban con tanta elegancia escabulléndose y deshaciéndose entre los cuadros que él tenía en su abdomen. La mano que tenía libre se ocupó de desabotonarme la camisa. _Quería gritar. Quería decir que se detuviera…_  
Usagi comenzó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, acariciando cada parte de mi espalda y estomago, nuevamente no sabía si eran cosquillas o sus caricias me hacían sentir tan bien.  
_"Aléjate" Pasaba por mi mente…  
_Una gota de agua calló en mi pecho. Parecía que tenía fiebre, que incluso imaginé que el agua se convertía en vapor al caer en mi cuerpo. Él se dio cuenta y regresó a lamer la gota de agua con tanta sensualidad, levantando la cabeza, mirándome. Sonrió con picardía y agitó su cabello y más gotas cayeron sobre mí. Usagi las lamió con la misma sensualidad, provocando tantas emociones en mí interior. Subió hasta mi rostro. Olía a cigarro. "_Quítate"  
_Su lengua pasó por la comisura de mis labios. No entendía nada, él siempre va al punto, no anda tanto con caricias, siempre me quita con tanta necesidad la ropa y me…  
− ¡Ahh…! – Nuevamente ese molesto e involuntario sonido salió de mi boca al sentir su mano adentrarse dentro de mi pantalón.  
_Estaba mudo, estaba sin fuerzas. Quería quitármelo pero mi cuerpo no luchaba por liberarse de él._ "_D-Det-Deten.."  
−_ ¡DETENTE!− Por fin había podido hablar. Dejó de aplicar fuerza en mis muñecas, soltándome. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, parado frente a mí con la cabeza gacha. –Usa…− No terminé de decir su nombre pues me había rodeado con sus brazos. Cuando estuve a punto de corresponderle el abrazo, el teléfono sonó y él se apartó de mí.  
_Cada vez que lo veía ir rápidamente por el teléfono y hablar con tanta alegría, −incluso más, de la que sentía cuando hablaba con mi hermano− hacía que sintiera algo raro en mí. No, no eran celos. Ahora sabía lo que era realmente; Odio. Eso era… _–U-Usagi− Susurré.

− Iré a bañarme otra vez − Me dijo después de colgar el teléfono, entonces se dirigió hacía el baño.  
_Lo que sentía cada vez que él hablaba −y seguramente con ese rubio− era odio. ¡Los odiaba a los dos! _  
¿Acaso Usagi era estúpido? ¿Acaso no veía en que situación se encontraba mí cuerpo y mí ropa? Suspiré resignado acomodando mi camisa, después de todo subí a mi habitación y me encerré.

– Misaki – Escuché su voz y quité las sabanas de mi cabeza. − ¿Estás bien? – Él trataba de abrir la puerta pero no lo conseguía.

− ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! – Grité tan fuerte como pude pues sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

− ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada que te importe− Usagi había golpeado mi puerta y logré escucharlo bajar las escaleras. Rápidamente salí de la cama y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta, di un pequeño vistazo. Lo vi tomar con tanta furia su saco y azotar la puerta. Iba tan elegante…  
_Odio…  
_Cerré la puerta y tiré todo lo que estaba en el tocador, pero al sentirme tan enojado no me había fijado en mi reflejo…  
Estaba llorando… Llorando por que ya no me amaba más… Llorando por que alguien más me lo había robado…  
Me había quedado, me estiré un poco y tallé mis ojos, sentándome en la cama. Voltee a ver el reloj ¡7:43! Pensé y salí rápidamente del cuarto para preparar la cena, claro, primero tendría que tomarme una aspirina, no debí de haber llorado, ¡Ahora por eso la cabeza me dolía! Estúpido Usagi. En cuanto pasé por la sala el teléfono sonó. ¡Ja! De seguro era su "amante", ¡Pero bueno! ¡A mí que me importaba!

−_Moshi-Moshi?_ – Traté de contestar lo más normal que pude.

− Misaki-chan

− ¡Ah! Eres tú Aikawa-san ¿Ocurre algo? Usagi no está

− ¡¿QUÉ?!− Gritó alargando la última letra, tanto que tuve que despegar el teléfono de mi oído. − ¿No sabes donde está? Debió estar hace 4 horas en la fiesta de felicitación de la editorial por su nuevo libro.

− ¿Nuevo?− Susurré con tristeza, él no me había dicho nada.

−Sí, ¿No lo sabías? ¡Bueno no importa! ¡Deberías leerlo! Hay mucho más suspenso y drama desde que un nuevo personaje salió ¡Kyaaa! Espero que no interrumpa con su bello amor− Sentí como mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedacitos. ¿Nuevo? ¿Interrumpir? ¿Amor? –Mi-Misaki-chan ¿Pasa algo?

− ¡Ah no! Estaba escuchándote, ¿Y-Ya intentaste llamarlo a su celular?− Mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra.

− ¡Muchas veces! Pero lo tiene apagado. Si sabes de él me llamas lo más rápido posible. Hasta luego Misaki-chan

−Sí – En tanto colgué, fui corriendo a la habitación de Usagi. Tropecé con varios juguetes que se encontraban tirados, creo que debí haber encendido antes la luz, pero ya no había tanto tiempo como para regresarme y prenderla. Busqué cuidadosamente en los muebles. Siempre tiene sus libros exhibiéndose como trofeos pero ahora no lograba encontrar ninguno.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me sobresalté y voltee a verlo.

−B-Buscaba un listón para Suzuki-san, lo descuidaste un poco hoy− Sonreí y cuando lo vi acercarse a mí volví a voltearme, no quería que viera mi rostro sonrojado, pero se puso aún más, cuando sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta el cajón en donde estaban los listones.

−Aquí están. ¿Creí que ya lo sabías?− Me abrazó por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro, hablándome con esa voz tan propia de él, tan cerca de mi oído.

−S-Sí. Pero lo olvidé lo siento, no debí de haber entrado en tu cuarto− Lo escuché reír. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

− Te amo Misaki− Me sorprendí. Tanto tiempo sin escucharlo decirme un "Te quiero" o un… "Te amo" No, no sabía que decirle. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y anhelaba que le respondiera de la misma forma.

− T-Te…− No pude responderle pues me había jalado y aventado a la cama. Poniéndose encima de mí. Besándome con tanta necesidad. No puedo negar nada, yo también necesitaba de sus besos. No sabía que era lo que me ocurría, pues no pude evitar que mis manos recorrieran su cuello llegando hasta su nuca y empujándolo más contra mis labios, haciendo que el beso se volviera más profundo y tan especial. Bajó nuevamente por mi cuello, llenándolo de besos y al llegar a mi camisa, la mordió de un extremo y con una de sus manos la jaló por el otro extremo con tanta fuerza, rompiéndola. Usagi acariciaba mi pecho y mi estomago mientras dejaba besos y mordidas a su paso. Aún seguía sin negar nada, los suspiros y gemidos que salían de mis labios lo decían todo, decían que lo estaba esperando todo este tiempo y lo alentaban a que siguiera…  
Con tanta desesperación desabotonó y quitó mi pantalón. Él desabotonó el suyo, no sin antes regresar a mis labios y entonces así, el terminó dentro de mí…  
Abrí mis ojos. Usagi dormía en mi pecho, pesaba, pero eso no importaba. Acaricié su cabello. También, t-te… a-m, am- Incluso dentro de mi mente era tan difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras. El sueño volvió a ser de las suyas y volví a caer dormido.

…**  
**Una calidez hizo que abriera poco a poco mis ojos. Parpadee un par de veces y entonces pude ver a Usagi, pero esta vez a lado de mí, recargado en su mano. Me sonrió y en cambio yo, me sonrojé.

−Cierto, Aikawa-san dijo que tenías que ir a la fiesta de la editorial− Río.

−No creo que quieran recibirme a las 4:28 de la mañana− Volvió a acariciar mi rostro aún sin perder aquella sonrisa burlona. Sentía tanto bienestar cuando él hacia eso, cuando estaba a mi lado. – Cabezota− Volvió a reír cuando vio que hice un puchero.

–Duérmete mejor− Me voltee

−Está bien− Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acercarse a donde yo estaba y abrazarme otra vez por la espalda. Su brazo estaba afuera de la sabana.

−Tápate

− ¿Seguro?

−Si, o si no te vas a… ¡Espera! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡Mejor saca tu mano!

−Tú me dijiste que sí estabas seguro. ¿Y si mejor nos tapamos los dos?− Jaló la sabana mientras se ponía encima de mí, cubriéndonos a ambos. Le decía que parara pero el seguía repitiéndome una y otra vez que mi cuerpo parecía no tener problema en que siguiera. Está bien, lo admito, quizá si quería que él continuara…

…

Desperté. Era el cuarto de Usagi, pero él ya no estaba junto a mí y como lo supuse; Lo que pasó ayer no había sido un sueño, y ese "Te amo" tampoco lo fue… Me levanté mientras recogía mi pantalón y me lo ponía, no iría desnudo a mi habitación y que el "escritor pervertido" creyera que lo estoy incitando a que haga cosas malas de nuevo. Acomodé mi camisa y al tratar de abotonarla me di cuenta de que faltaban 4 botones y 3 seguían colgando de ella.

−Estúpido Usagi, rompió mi camisa

−Tranquilo, después te compraré otra− Habló a mis espaldas y me giré para verlo, agarrando mi camisa para evitar que él me viera.

−No hace falta, le compro botones nuevos y ya

−Dije que te compraré otra y no hagas berrinche− Se acercó y puso su mano en mi cabeza para después revolver mí cabello− Vamos a desayunar− Asentí y fuimos a la cocina.

− ¡USAGI!− Aikawa-san entró bruscamente. − ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Ayer debías estar en la editorial! ¡Te llamé y aceptaste! ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! –Así que fue ella, tuvo que ser ella la que interrumpió nuestro momento juntos, pues fue la única llamada que recibió en todo el día. Mi corazón estaba tan aliviado… Usagi no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas de Aikawa. − ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Aggh! ¡Sabes qué! ¡Vámonos! – Ella lo jaló esta la puerta.

− ¡Espera! ¡Misaki no ha…!

− No te preocupes, yo me haré el desayuno− Sonreí y entonces Usagi se dejó "arrastrar" por Aikawa-san.  
Suspiré, tomé el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Subí al cuarto de Usagi y busqué un bonito listón para Suzuki-san, se lo amarré con un enorme moño y lo llevé abajo. No tardé mucho en hacer el desayuno, pues encontré en la alacena ramen instantáneo y sólo lavé y corte las verduras. Después de comer me senté un rato en el sofá. Ayer había sido una noche tan genial. El teléfono sonó, de seguro era Usagi que necesita que le lleve algo a la editorial.

− _Moshi-Mo…?_

− ¡Usagi! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te necesito urgentemente! ¡La situación se me salió de las manos! ¡Creo que ya lo sabe y…! – Contestó una voz de hombre

− Lo siento pero él no está− Sentí un hueco en mi corazón y el nudo en mi garganta se hacía presente. Era ese tipo…

− ¿U-Usted es su hermano o algún familiar?

− No

− ¿E-Entonces es un empleado?

− No− Contesté secamente, sentía la necesidad de gritarle y decirle que se aleje de Usagi, de MI USAGI. − ¿Podría decirme quién habla?

− a.. amm … − Fue lo único que dijo y colgó. Ya que estaba tan feliz con Usagi y nos habíamos reconciliado por así decirlo ¡Nooo! ¡Viene ese rubio "oxigenado" para tratar de quitármelo otra vez! Me sorprendí _"Hay mucho más suspenso y drama desde que un nuevo personaje salió ¡Kyaaa! Espero que no interrumpa con su bello amor" _¡EL LIBRO! Corrí hasta su habitación, Usagi escribe yaoi, y escribía sobre él y mi hermano, pero ahora escribe sobre mí y utiliza los verdaderos nombres, entonces sí Asaka dijo que había aparecido un nuevo personaje, ¡El tipo rubio era ese personaje! Revisé todos los muebles nuevamente, debajo de la cama, en todos los lugares pero ¡No había nada! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?! Quizá Usagi los escondió para que yo no supiera que él tenía un romance con otro… Sentí como mi vista comenzó a nublarse por la culpa de las lágrimas…  
Sí el quería quedarse con el rubio, ¡Que se quede! A mi ya no me importa. Bajé a la sala y abracé a Suzuki-san mientras veía la televisión, me dolía pensar que ese "Te amo" haya sido falso. Lo escuché entrar. Me levanté, no para recibirlo, si no, para decirle que le habían llamado y que me dijera la verdad.

− Us…− Me besó antes de que pudiera decir su nombre. ¿Y si ya sabía que yo había hablado con su amante?  
Se separó de mis labios y recargó su frente con la mía, mirándome a los ojos. El violeta de sus ojos me hacía hundirme en ellos y quererme poner completamente a su merced. Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besarme…  
_Lo odiaba por hablar con su "amante", por estar más tiempo con él que conmigo, pero al fin me había dado cuenta… De que lo amaba, de que realmente amaba a Usagi…  
Lo odiaba… Pero también lo amaba…_

* * *

Pff bueno, no soy muy buena haciendo LEMON ni mucho menos Yaoi XD peroo... haré mi mejor esfuerzo *w*

Matta-ne!

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Ruidos extraños

_Gracias a todas las que me dejan Review's, ponen en favoritos y siguen este fic, así como a mí me ponen de autora favorita o de igual manera me siguen. ¡Gracias!  
Ah y a las personas que no hacen ninguna de estas cosas pero que la lean me es tan grato :DD_

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap4: Ruidos extraños*

_Me había dado cuenta… De que lo amaba, de que realmente amaba a Usagi…  
Lo odiaba… Pero también lo amaba…_

No entendía como ÉL podía tocarme y besarme sabiendo que hace lo mismo con el otro… Mis brazos estaban detrás de mi cabeza y mis ojos se clavaban en el techo.  
No entendía como YO no me resistía a sus caricias…  
_Estaba asustado._ ¿Y si sólo me quiere para hacer cosas sucias? Pensé y algo dolió dentro de mí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pues quería llorar, pero no debía.  
Desde que los vi abrazarse, ya no está mucho tiempo en casa y está más inspirado que nunca, pues hay ocasiones en las que no sale por horas de su habitación o del estudio, ¿Haciendo qué? Pues escribiendo sus novelas Yaoi ¡¿Que más?!  
_−U-Usagi− Suspiraba su nombre, no quería hacerlo, pero él no dejaba de besar mi cuello con tanta necesidad_, _metiendo su mano dentro de mi pantalón. –D-Detente por favor− No importaba cuanto le suplicara que me dejara, él no lo hacía. Me cargó, llevándome hasta su habitación. Me aventó a la cama y terminó de quitarme el pantalón pues era lo único que le faltaba, adentrándose en mí…  
_Las escenas de cómo yo había terminado aquí, a su lado, en su cama, pasaron por mi cabeza, creí que esta noche no haríamos nada pues él llegó con una expresión tan dulce.  
_Se separó de mis labios y recargó su frente con la mía, mirándome a los ojos. El violeta de sus ojos me hacía hundirme en ellos y quererme poner completamente a su merced.  
_Me sonrojé al volver a recordar. Creí que no haríamos nada, y terminé por decepcionarme.  
Sentí el frío pasar por mi pecho. De tener tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado que estaba desnudo. Subí la sabana hasta mi cuello y después me puse de lado, dándole la espalda a Usagi, que dormía sin ninguna preocupación. Encogiéndome para evitar sentir frío, pero también para consolar mi dolido corazón…

Desperté tan tranquilo y eso sólo significaba una cosa…  
Me di la vuelta. Exacto. Usagi no estaba.  
Ya me era costumbre no encontrarlo al despertar, pero no me preocupé. Me levanté y tomé mi ropa del suelo, me la puse y salí en dirección a mi habitación. Tenía que ir a la escuela. Desayuné y me marché. No sin antes asegurarme que no se me olvidara nada.  
Caminaba tan tranquilamente ya iba como seis o siete cuadras y al doblar en una esquina me sorprendí y me oculté recargándome en la pared, mirando con mucho cuidado para no ser visto. El auto deportivo de Usagi estaba estacionado en la otra esquina. ¿Qué como estoy seguro de que es su auto? Bueno, pues había un rubio alegre, sonriendo frente a la ventana del conductor. Después lo vi meter su cabeza dentro de la ventana y después volver a sacarla con la misma sonrisa. Lo besó _Tenía temor de ser tan solo un juguete para Usagi. _  
El rubio se despidió agitando su mano mientras el auto de Usagi se iba derecho, desapareciendo en una esquina. Salí de mi "escondite" y comencé a caminar por ese mismo lugar a donde estaba estacionado Usagi, pensando que ese odioso chico se iría por otro lado, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Traía una revista en las manos y su vista estaba fija en las páginas, así que no pude ver el rostro del ladrón que me robó el amor de mi Usagi. Estaba a punto de pasar a lado de él y miraba de reojo para saber quien era, pero él se dobló el pie con una pequeña piedra, golpeándome en el hombro y su revista se calló.

−Lo siento, lo siento− Me dijo sobando mi hombro. No había ninguna duda, él era el "amante" de Usagi, su voz era similar con la que hablé la otra vez…  
Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde, adornados con largas y un poco rizadas pestañas, estaba un poco sonrojado. Traía puestos unos jeans con una camisa de manga larga azul. Tan solo me le quedé viendo, parecía como de 20 años, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que su aliento olía a cigarro. _Lo besó… _

−No te…

−¡Creo que debería leer en cuanto llegue a casa! No quiero tener otro accidente− Me interrumpió dejando de sobarme, sonrió para después agacharse y levantar lo que se le calló. En ese momento vi que era uno de los libros de Usagi. Era de saberse, también le gusta el Boys Love ¡¿Y cómo no?! Él lo hace con Usagi. –Otra vez discúlpame− Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.  
Lo admito. Ese chico era guapo… Creo que tenía competencia…  
Al llegar a la escuela, me preguntaban que por qué la cara larga, contestaba que estaba muy cansado pues el trabajo últimamente estaba muy pesado. _Eso es mentir. _Sé que no acostumbro a decir mentiras, por eso me creían, pero en realidad deseaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas que amaba a Usagi y que me rehusaba a entregárselo a un "oxigenadito"  
Las clases se me hicieron muy duras, pues por más que quería sacar al pervertido de Usagi de mi mente, no podía hacerlo, ahora que conocía el rostro de mi "Rival", me los imaginaba con más claridad, besándose, abrazándose, haciendo cosas malas… _Con los mismos labios que me besaban, con los mismos brazos que me abrazaban, con el mismo Usagi que me hacia cosas malas…_  
Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y por primera vez, desee tanto poder golpear al rubio. Llegué a casa, en se momento las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y fui a la cocina para preparar la comida. Iba tan rápido y mis ojos nublados, que de pronto resbalé. Cerré unos segundos mis ojos por el dolor del impacto, los tallé para quitar todas esas lágrimas y me senté en el suelo, mirando que había resbalado con un pedacito de cebolla, seguramente cuando eché la cebolla en el tazón unos salieron volando. Gatee para asegurarme que no hubiera más y otro accidente ocurriera, ya no había, pero sí encontré otra cosa. Una camisa de color azul…  
Volví a gatear, pero esta vez hasta el sofá, cuando llegué hasta la prenda la cual estaba medio colgando de una de las coderas del sofá. La tomé y me levanté. Mis ojos se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa y sentí ganas de llorar. No. No eran de tristeza, si no de rabia…  
_Lo odiaba… Pero también lo amaba…  
_De pronto unos **ruidos extraños** comenzaron a hacerse presente. Me temí lo peor, y si no me equivocaba, venían del cuarto de Usagi…  
Subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras y de igual manera recargué mi oreja contra la puerta. Mis ojos volvieron a hacerse grandes. Se escuchaban suspiros realmente fuertes, también unos más profundos cómo si fuera Usagi. Él nunca hace ruidos tan fuertes cuando está conmigo, los hace en silencio o incluso he notado que se los aguanta. Me destrozó saber que él no disfruta del todo estando conmigo… No soporté más y abrí la puerta rápidamente encendiendo la luz.  
¡Era verdad! Usagi estaba encima del rubio, mientras que este tenía su rostro completamente sonrojado y "satisfecho", ambos desnudos, sudando… Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta y comencé a llorar. Nunca creí que me doliera tanto… Era, era como si te clavaran miles de agujas en tu corazón. No había que pedir una explicación pues esa escena decía más que mil palabras.

−¡Eres un idiota!− Ya no aguanté más y grité tan furioso. La expresión de Usagi era de temor y preocupación. −¡Me engañaste! ¡¿Creí que me amabas?! ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Tú nunca pudiste olvidar tan rápido a mi hermano, incluso tu me lo dijiste! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que me uses!

−Oh… eres tú. Valla, quien lo diría, el muchacho de esta mañana es el juguete de mi "conejito" – Ambos se sentaron en la cama, el rubio se tapó con la sabana. Mientras que Usagi se levantó cubriéndose y trató de caminar hacia mí, pero el rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo.

−¡Muéranse los dos!− Grité y más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me dolía. Ahora sé como Usagi se sintió cuando mi hermano lo "rechazó". Me duele, me duele mucho…  
Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr, pero un: "¡Misaki!" fue lo último que escuché. Salí de la casa sin rumbo alguno, tan sólo quería desaparecer y jamás volver a ver a Usagi ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! Corrí atravesando todas las calles que se me atravesarán, escuchaba el claxon de los autos, o incluso el ruido de cuando se detenían bruscamente. Sólo quería que alguno de esos autos acabara con mi sufrimiento.

−¡MISAKI!− Reconocí la voz inmediatamente y me di la vuelta. Un auto se había detenido detrás de mí y de el salió mi hermano con su esposa.

−¡Hermano!− Lo abracé. –Mi corazón. Rompieron mi corazón…

−Tranquilo Misaki, ¿Qué pasó?− Me abrazó aún más fuerte y su esposa acariciaba mi cabeza, tratando de consolar mi dolor.

−Amor…− Escuché y sentí como mi hermano volteó a verla y después a otro lado. –Ahí está Usagi, le preguntaré que pasó− Me sorprendí. El me había seguido. Takahiro me separó de él y mi cuñada me abrazó. Miré a lo lejos y una sombra de un Usagi exhausto y desarreglado se veía a lo lejos. Dejé los brazos protectores de ella y corrí un poco para halarlo de la camisa y detenerlo. Él me miró preocupado y no me dijo nada…  
_Tenía miedo. Lo sabía, sabía que él me hacía daño y nunca dije nada. Nunca lo detuve. Ahora me merezco este dolor por ser tan tonto y no reclamarle nada._

−¡_Misaki! ¡Misaki_!− Sentí un olor a alcohol y abrí mis ojos. Estaba todo sudado, tenía frío y miedo. Frente a mí estaba Usagi mirándome con preocupación. –Tranquilo, todo está bien− Me abrazó. Me alegraba tanto tenerlo junto a mí que también lo abracé. Fue sólo un sueño Suspiré aliviado y me escondí en su pecho. Cuando me separé miré su chaleco y tenía… ¡Sangre! Lo miré mientras tocaba mi frente, observé mis dedos y tenían sangre.

−Usagi− Dije asustado

−Ven acá− Me cargó como una "princesa" haciendo que me sonrojara. Llevándome hasta el sofá y colocándome a lado de Suzuki-san, hincándose frente a mí. Tomó el algodón y lo mojó en el alcohol, poniéndolo en mi frente. Me ardía mucho. El lo notó y sopló cuidadosamente para "aliviar mi dolor". –Sostenlo− Lo obedecí, entonces él se levantó y fue hacía el baño. Después de unos minutos traía una caja y cuando se acercó más a mí, se hincó y pude notar que eran benditas. Sacó una y la abrió colocando la basurita blanca a lado de él. Tomó la bendita color piel y separó la envoltura blanca. Me dijo que quitara el algodón y revisó que no hubiera pedacitos de algodón, sopló un poquito y la colocó con mucho cuidado en mi frente. Olía a cigarro. –Listo− Me dedicó una sonrisa y mi sonrojo creció más, cuidaba de mí como un niño pequeño…

−¿Q-Qué me pasó? ¿Es muy grave?− Pregunte tocando la bendita.

−No, es como una cortadita y no lo sé, cuando bajé te encontré desmayado, de seguro te resbalaste o tropezaste con algo y estabas pataleando, como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla− Recordé todo lo del "sueño" – Sabes, me preocupé mucho− Tomó mi mejilla y después besó suavemente mis labios. Se separó después de unos segundos, entonces como un impulso, yo me acerqué bastante a él y lo besé…

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, estaba pensando en hacerlo más dramático, pero pues ya no me gustó. Bueno, he decidido hacer una nueva sección en mis fic's para que no se aburran y se diviertan con algo que yo pregunte :D sólo aclaro que no es obligatorio n.n sí quieren sí y si no pues no XD comencemos con 2 preguntas:  
***¿Qué harías si fueras Misaki y vieras a Usagi engañándote? [En cualquier situación, no específicamente haciendo cosas malas]  
**_Yo, yo… amm… "¡Púdranse! ¡Ni que fueras el único hombre! y ¡Tú! Rubio oxigenado, no estás tan bueno como crees" Y les haría una seña obscena con los dedos y me iría XD _**  
*****¿Con qué nombre conoces las benditas? [Esas que se usan para las cortaditas que parece cinta microporo]  
**_Yo las conozco como "Curitas" pero sonaba raro así que le puse benditas hahaha. Espero que me entiendan que cosa es eso XD creo que no supe explicarme._

_Matta-ne!~ _  
**  
**


	5. Me cansé de ser UKE part1

**Actualización rápida [He andado muy inspirada  
y más con sus grandiosos reviews! n.n**

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap5: Me cansé de ser UKE part1*

_Lo besé… ¡Yo! Yo lo estaba besando…  
_Era un impulso al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, a pesar de que apestaba a cigarro, eso no fue un impedimento para no desear tanto sus labios. Este no era un beso "Salvaje", uno de esos con el cual me tocaba y me llevaba a hacer cosas malas, no, este era uno cálido y tan tierno, uno, que inundaba todo mi ser y me hacía querer permanecer así por siempre…  
No supe cuando ni por qué, pero había llevado mis manos hasta donde terminaba el chaleco de Usagi y comencé a subirlo. Se separó.

−Ya es tarde− Me dijo con un tono de apuro mientras se levantaba y bajaba su chaleco.

−¿Qué? Apenas son…

−Deberías descansar un poco, creo que el golpe te afecto un poco−Volvió al mismo tono serio y caminó, lo seguí con la mirada y fue a la cocina para preparar café. Por mi parte me había quedado con las ansias de seguir teniendo sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí un vacio, era… era como si me hubiera rechazado… Di un suspiro, me levanté y subí las escaleras con el fin de ir a mi habitación. Al llegar me arrojé a la cama, abrazando una almohada. Aún seguía sintiendo temor, sabía que solo había sido un sueño… Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos las imágenes de Usagi y el otro chico aparecían en mi cabeza, _sabía que solo era un sueño, _pero aún así me dolía…  
_Ahora que ya conocía el rostro de mi "socio" ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?  
_Abría mis ojos lentamente y aunque mi vista estuviera un poco borrosa, vi a Usagi a lado de mí, acariciando mi rostro. Sus manos se sentían ásperas, pero aún así eran muy reconfortantes. Me sonrió.

−¿Te sientes mejor?− Asentí. –Me alegro, ven, vamos a comer− Se levantó y extendió su mano. Me sonrojé. La tomé, pero me jaló y de pronto ya me encontraba sobre su espalda, y así me llevó por las escaleras.

−Estás consciente de que no estoy invalido ¿Verdad?

−Lo sé, pero me gusta consentirte− Escuché un pequeño suspiro, como cuando uno sonríe. Me sonrojé. _Tú me consientes pero yo a ti no…_ −Te amo− Lo dijo de repente y me quedé sorprendido.

−Tonto− Voltee mi cara aún más roja y jalé suavemente un mechón gris. Volví a escuchar el suspiro, haciéndome sonreír. _No, Usagi no podría engañarme, es tan dulce conmigo, bueno… cuando no se altera y le entra lo "salvaje".  
_Me bajó.

−Mira, compre Sushi.

−Que rico, gracias Usagi…

−Quería ahorrarte el esfuerzo de cocinar

−¡Qué no estoy invalido ni enfermo!− Agité mis brazos con frustración, pero me detuve cuando él colocó su mano en mi mejilla.

−Hay, pobrecito− Se burló de mí y después besó mi frente. Se separó y fue a traer platos y vasos, mientras yo fui al refrigerador en busca de la jarra de jugo. Nos sentamos a comer y después fuimos a la sala para ver la televisión. Se sentó en el otro sillón.

−Ya vas a fumar otra vez− Le reclamé en cuanto lo vi tomar un cigarro y encenderlo.

−¿Te importo? – Me sonrojé y no supe que decir, ni siquiera la primera vez que me lo dijo le respondí. Antes de que respondiera cualquier cosa el se levantó y me acorraló en el sofá, mirándome fijamente. −¿Quieres que deje de fumar por ti?− Me lo dijo con una voz tan… tan… ¿Seductora?

−H-Has lo que quieras… − Giré mi rostro, ya no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, pues sentía la necesidad de besarlo… Creo que escuchó mis pensamientos pues, tomó mi mentón y me besó…  
Fuimos a dormir, cada uno en su habitación. Quiero recompensar a Usagi Miré el techo. Y después de un rato de pensar que hacer, algo surgió: Iría con Aikawa-san para pedirle que me preste algunos libros de los que ha escrito Usagi. Me costará leerlo pero, seguramente eso es lo que él desea y si hago lo que quiere, me amará mucho más. Lo intenté una vez, no resultó como yo esperaba, pero confió en que ahora ya no estaré tan nervioso. Abracé una almohada y me dormí con una sonrisa.  
Comencé a removerme en las sabanas pues sentía cosquillas. Eran como hormiguitas, pero antes de comenzar a reír, tallé mis ojos y quité el fleco de mi rostro. Pero me sorprendí cuando sentí frío en mis piernas. Era Usagi quitándome el pantalón.

−¡Usagi! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Me senté en la cama y me cubrí con la sabana. Él sonrió con picardía y se abalanzó hacía mí, besándome. _Ahora me gustaban más sus besos._  
Se sentó sobre mí y jaló mi camisa. Creo que estoy comenzando a creer que ya no deberé dormir con camisa de botones. Nuevamente se acercó pero esta vez besó mi cuello y mi pecho. Tocaron a la puerta. Usagi no estaba dispuesto a abrir, y lo admito, tampoco quería que él lo hiciera. _¡USAMI! _Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Él se hartó. Me besó, y después se levantó y fue a ver quien tocaba.

−_¡¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto?! Sigues siendo tan flojo como siempre Usami, ni siquiera porque venimos a visitarte− _La voz de la mujer era la que más se escuchaba pues gritaba mucho. Terminé de ponerme una playera y arreglar el pantalón del pijama. Bajé y la mujer de cabello negro se me quedó viendo. –Usami, eres raro ¿Cómo puedes tener a un muchacho en la misma casa?

−Cállate ¿Y? ¿Dónde está?

−Abajo, recogiendo sus cosas− Usagi suspiró – Toma, creo que ya no tengo que explicarte− Le entregó dos mochilas. −¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!− Lo abrazó y me dieron ganas de gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero él puso una mano en su cara y la alejó.

−Mejor ya lárgate, no soporto tu presencia− La llevó hasta la puerta y la cerró. Me miró. Yo no hice ni dije nada, mejor me fui al baño. Volví a escuchar que tocaron. No quería ser entrometido, así que por eso no había preguntado que pasaba. Lavé mis manos y mojé un poco mi cabello, al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Usagi y rápidamente me tapó la boca metiéndome otra vez al baño, pero antes, me había dado cuenta de que había un niño aproximadamente de 8 años jugando en la sala. −¿En qué estábamos?− Me habló tan cerca del oído, acorralándome en la pared. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, no podía evitar que mis suspiros salieran.

−E-Espera, hay un niño afuera− No me hizo caso y rápidamente bajó mis pantalones, me cargo contra la pared y…  
Los suspiros comenzaban a convertirse en gemidos, y después cada vez más fuertes… Sentí mi rostro completamente sonrojado, y veía que a Usagi le gustaba mi expresión y todos esos ruidos que él mismo provocaba. Lo escuché suspirar. _Creo que esta vez no los ahogó, y me hacía sentir que realmente gustaba de estar conmigo…_

−¿Qué haces?− El niño tocó la puerta. Usagi se detuvo.

−En un momento salgo, vine a dejar una toalla.

−¿Dejar? Mamá dice que no puede haber dos personas dentro del baño.

−Es verdad, pero sólo vine a dejarla.

−Pero llevas casi media hora adentro

−Hubo un problema con la regadera y vine a revisar.

−¡Ahh! ¿Puedo pasar?

−No, está todo lleno de agua, espera 5 minutos.

−¡Sí! – Me era increíble como Usagi manejaba la situación. Me besó con tanta pasión y me bajó. Se acomodó el pantalón y yo toda mi ropa.

−Misaki− Levanté mi vista y Usagi arrojó agua a mi rostro. Estaba helada.

−¡¿Qué...?!− Me besó haciéndome callar. Me sonrojé. Tomó una toalla que había en el cesto de ropa sucia y me la colocó alrededor del cuello. Tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta. Y antes de que el niño nos viera me soltó.

−Ya lo ves− Le dijo señalando la toalla y mi cabello mojado. El niño pelinegro y ojos miel asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora entendía por qué Usagi me había arrojado agua y puesto una toalla sucia. Sucia. Me entró un escalofrío y fui a cambiarme. Cuando regresé el niño estaba parado frente a la escalera, cuando terminé de bajar me abrazó.

−Hola tío Misaki, soy Satoshi y también soy sobrino de Usa-chan− Le sonreí. _Un momento…_ ¡¿Quiere decir que soy su tío por Usagi?!

−No es lo que piensas− Usagi se levantó del sofá. De seguro notó mi cara horrorizada.−Él es hijo de una de mis primas, la que acaba de venir, y siempre que sale de vacaciones viene y lo deja conmigo, es por eso que no me extraña tenerlo aquí.

−Ya entiendo. Entonces, mucho gusto− Sonreí y me agaché y acaricié su mejilla. Era un niño tan tierno. Traía una playerita blanca con toques azules -como de un marinerito- y un short azul. –Bueno, prepararé el desayuno. Satoshi era muy alegre y obediente, quería mucho a Usagi pues a cada lado que él iba, lo seguía o siempre lo abrazaba. Conmigo sólo iba a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo.  
Estaba jugando con él en el piso y Usagi estaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico y fumando cómo siempre, _parecíamos padre e hijos…  
_El teléfono sonó y yo sólo voltee a ver a Usagi. De seguro es aquel tipo Me molesté un poco de tan sólo pensarlo. Se levantó y contestó. Hablaba en susurro como siempre, ya no soporté más y me levanté. Si algo me enseñó ese sueño que tuve, fue en que no debería ser tan tonto y al menos preguntarle. Me dirigí hacía a él y me miró con un poco de preocupación.

−¿Quién te llama tanto?− Dije molesto

−Misaki ahora no…− Tapó la bocina del teléfono, de seguro para que su amante no supiera que tiene novio, ¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡Yo soy el novio de Usagi!

−¿Quién… te… llama… tanto..?− Dije más molesto pausando y resaltando más las palabras para que me respondiera.

−Aikawa, ya sabes que ella siempre me está apurando con los borradores.

−¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué lo haces murmurando? – Sé quedó callado. No sabía que decir.

−Por que a ti no te gusta el Boys Love y ella me pide un adelanto, entonces tengo que decirle y especificar las escenas.

−Está bien. Te creo− El me sonrió de lado. –Pásamela− Noté que se sorprendió.

−No

−Si es Aikawa-san como me dices, pásamela− Exigí. Él tan sólo se me quedó mirando. Satoshi se había acercado a donde nosotros estábamos, pero se mantenía callado. Usagi colgó. −¡¿Por qué no quieres que sepa con quién hablas?!

−¡Te dije que ahora no!

−¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué huyes?!

−No estoy huyendo, tan sólo no quiero molestarme contigo− _Ahora parecíamos unos padres discutiendo y el hijo presenciando angustiado._

−Sí no quieres que peleemos, dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?− No me respondió y eso me destruyó. –Sabes, tal vez ya me cansé de ser tan tonto y ciego… Tal vez **ya me cansé de ser lo que tú llamas UKE**− Me voltee y caminé furioso hacía la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. Rápidamente me puse mis zapatos y me fui de esa casa.  
"Sí Usagi podía engañarme, ¿Por qué yo no a él?" Pensé. Sentía tristeza, pero a la vez tanta rabia, creo que había vuelto a lo mismo de amarlo y odiarlo…  
Había llegado hasta el parque. Me senté en una banca. "Estúpido Usagi" Sí era su amante, pues no quiso pasármelo… Gruñí y miré hacía el cielo.

−Misaki− Tan sólo emití un "¿eh?" para ver a la persona que me había hablado…

_Ahora que ya conozco el rostro de aquel muchacho ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?..._

* * *

Konnichiwa-deshi!~ Saben me encantaron sus reviews pues leí de todo, desde amenazas de tortura hasta "Autora loca" y negaciones, incluso algunos casi llantos y casi infartos. ¡Me encantaron! Y muchas **gracias por leer mis notas, mi fic y por responder a las preguntas que puse el capitulo anterior –**Que vaya que se aprenden cosas nuevas− realmente son unas lectoras increíbles, mi primer fic en Junjou Romantica y ya tiene ¡21 reviews! Las amodoro mil n.n XD Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos T^T –Me siento como en la entrega de un premio XD−  
Vayamos con una pregunta:

***¿Cómo le dicen en tu país o como conoces a la persona que gusta del mismo chico que tú?  
**Yo lo conozco por "Socio" o "Socia" –por eso lo puse así− pero cuando enserio nos cae mal, mis amigas y yo les decimos "¡SUCIAS!" ¡Hahahaha!

Matta-ne!~**  
**


	6. Me engañas, te engaño

_**¡Ya son más de 30 reviews! Las quiero tanto :D**_

**Advertencia: **Las que sean propensas al llanto, a las negaciones o a los casi infartos, este capitulo podrá alterarlas un poquito XD y si quieren apalear a Megu, al final del capitulo podrán encontrar armas dolorosas "_Gracias por visitar, "Megu's World"_ –Hahaha me sentí como aeromoza en un avión XD− No la verdad, no me golpeen D: hahahaha!

**PD: Sí notaste el nuevo Summary y la nueva imagen, "¡DALE LIKE!" ¡ah no! Esto no es Facebook XD**

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap6: Me engañas, te engaño*

_Ahora que ya conozco el rostro de aquel muchacho __¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?..._

_Había llegado hasta el parque. Me senté en una banca. Estúpido Usagi Sí era su amante, pues no quiso pasármelo… Gruñí y miré hacía el cielo._

−_Misaki− Tan sólo emití un "¿eh?" para ver a la persona que me había hablado…_ − ¿Por qué tan sólo?− Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta por mí.

**…**

Regresé a casa, después de todo, no tenía otro lugar al cual ir. Suspiré. Cuando abrí la puerta noté a Usagi leyendo con tanta despreocupación en el sofá, mientras que Satoshi se encontraba jugado en la mesa de la sala, en cuanto me vio fue a abrazarme.

−Bienvenido a casa tío Misaki, ¿Sigues molesto?− Me preguntó con una mirada llena de tristeza.

−No− Sonreí. Lo sé, mentí, pero tuve que hacerlo para no preocuparlo. Revolví sus cabellos azabaches. _Había hecho lo mismo que Usagi. _–Bueno, creo que haré la cena− Sólo quería desaparecer de ahí y no verle la cara a ese imbécil. Traté de caminar pero él me jaló de la playera.

−Pero aún es muy temprano

−Cierto, entonces…

−Misa-chan ¿Quieres jugar?

−Quizá más al rato, estoy un poco cansado y después que te parece si me ayudas a hacer la cena− Me coloqué de cuclillas y lo tomé por los hombros. Él me asintió y regresó a jugar con sus autos. Subí la escalera. Podía sentir la mirada de Usagi en mi espalda. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta pues no quería que el niño notara que en realidad seguía molesto, ¡No! Estaba ENOJADO, sí, esa era la verdadera palabra que describía lo que yo sentía en este momento. Coloqué seguro a la puerta y me arrojé a la cama.  
"_Maldito Usagi" _ Aventé una almohada. _Me dolía._ Me dolía que él no respondiera cuando le pregunté si confiaba en mí. En mi garganta se formaba un nudo, tenía tantas ganas de gritar y decirle que lo odiaba. Aventé otra almohada y cuando iba a tomar otra, todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron y comencé a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

−Te odio…− Susurré y después me hinqué, llorando en el borde de la cama, desahogándome. Tenía la necesidad de que Usagi viniera a verme y me dijera que me amaba, que sólo ME AMABA A MÍ, pero por otro lado, deseaba que me dejara en paz. Después de llorar un poco y maldecir al escritor me levanté y busqué pañuelos, limpié mi nariz y mis ojos. Me miré al espejo para ver si no se me notaba que había llorado, y no se veía. Recogí las almohadas y acomodé mi cama. Miré el reloj y aún era temprano. _4:58_  
No tenía nada que hacer en mi habitación y la verdad era que no quería bajar y darle la cara a ese tonto traidor. Intenté dormirme, aunque por la tristeza y la furia no logré dormir bien, así que encendí la televisión y estuve como 15 minutos revisando los canales.  
_5:31  
_Tocaron a la puerta.

−Misa-chan ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Ya podemos jugar?

−Sí – Abrí la puerta y el niño pasó. Sólo la cerré, ya no había necesidad de ponerle seguro. −¿Y a que quieres jugar?

−Bueno y si jugamos con mis superhéroes− Comenzó a sacar de su mochila muchas figuras de acción. –Espera, olvidé el auto de éste, ahora regreso− Se levantó, abrió y fue a traer lo que olvidó. Tomé un muñeco y por una extraña razón comparé mi brazo con el de él. Rayos, no tenía ningún musculo. –Ya volví

−¡Ah sí!− Me sobresalté y por poco aviento el juguete. Nos sentamos en el suelo y armamos una "Escena del crimen" en la cual teníamos que rescatar a los tantos ositos de peluche que Satoshi trajo del armario de Usagi. El niño se levantó y se puso frente a mí, comenzando a hacerme cosquillas. Comencé a reír.

−Basta… ya verás− También empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

−Me rindo, me rindo− Escapó de mí rodando por el piso, terminando de reír. También rodé, era como tener un hermano pequeño, incluso había olvidado lo que era jugar pues mi hermano no tenía tiempo por los estudios y su trabajo y por mi parte, estaba muy triste con lo que había sucedido con mis padres. –Misa-chan ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste

−Estoy bien, no te preocupes− Sonreí mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el piso, él se levanto y me abrazó. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, no, no era por Usagi, si no, por que había olvidado lo que era ser un niño. Antes de que se separara de mí limpié mis ojos. _7:25 –_Satoshi, es hora de preparar la cena− Me levanté. El niño tomó mi mano y ambos salimos de la habitación, bajando las escaleras directo a la cocina. ¿Y Usagi? Bueno, él seguía leyendo, ni siquiera volteó a vernos cuando bajamos.  
Me ayudaba a revolver la ensalada y agregarle el aderezo.

−Misa-chan ¿Está bien si me voy a la sala? Me siento cansado

−Claro, no te preocupes− Ya habíamos terminado y faltaban 15 minutos para que cenáramos, entonces me puse a lavar los platos sucios. Escuché a Usagi caminar pero de pronto se escucharon más débiles, se estaba alejando. Miré por encima de mi hombro y él llevaba a Satoshi en brazos, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su cuarto.  
Ahora que el niño estaba dormido de seguro vendría a hablar conmigo y es algo que yo quería evitar, si no me respondió cuando le pregunté por qué tendría yo que hablar ahora con él. En cuanto lo escuché cerrar la puerta del cuarto, rápidamente me fui al baño, encerrándome en el.  
Era un poco frustrante estar ahí, escondiéndome de él cómo si yo hubiese tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió. Escuché pasos acercarse y me acerqué por instinto a la puerta, vi su sombra frente a ella, pero después lo escuché irse de nuevo y escuché que cerró la puerta principal. Suspiré aliviado y salí cuidadosamente mirando a todos lados, esperando que Usagi no estuviera ahí y cómo supuse, él se había marchado.

**…**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, él no había regresado para cenar, entonces Satoshi y yo comimos solos, después lo arropé tal y como mi hermano hacía conmigo años atrás.  
Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de mi cama y caminaba una y otra vez en el mismo lugar. Estaba preocupado. Quería dormirme pero el que él no llegara me lastimaba, me hacía pensar que Usagi fue a buscar consuelo con su amante, en cuanto la imagen del rubio pasó por mi mente, me dirigí a la puerta y tomé el picaporte no sabía si ponerle seguro o solamente cerrada, al fin de cuentas la dejé así y me fui a acostar, ¿Qué me iba a importar a mí que él estuviera con su amante? Es obvio que lo quiere más a él.  
Crudamente abrí mis ojos, tallándolos y volteando instintivamente a mirar el reloj. Con la poca luz de la luna que entraba a mi habitación, pude notar que eran las 12:25. No sabía si Usagi ya había regresado o aún no, me levanté y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta, cuando salí me sobresalté al ver a Usagi en el último peldaño de la escalera, con la camisa desabotonada y con su saco en el brazo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, pues me di la vuelta dispuesto a entrar nuevamente a la habitación, pero escuché como él caminó deprisa tomándome de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra me tapó la boca, metiéndose conmigo a la habitación. E igual de brusco como siempre, me arrojó a la cama, colocándose encima de mí.  
No sabía si sonrojarme o llorar por que estaba feliz de él viniera por mí.

−¡Quítate! ¡Apestas a cigarro!− Susurré molesto mientras luchaba por liberarme. Había sido lo único que se me había ocurrido.

−Discúlpame− Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. –Disculpa si no quise pasarte el teléfono, pero era un asunto con el presidente de la editorial y es un hombre muy estricto, así que tuve que salir a disculparme también con él por haberle cortado de repente.

−¡Cállate! ¡Sólo me dices mentiras!− Con forme más hablaba mis palabras se iban quebrando, todo por un nudo en mi garganta que me advertía de que las lágrimas estaban próximas a salir de mis ojos. Comencé a forcejear y voltear mi cara de un lado al otro para que Usagi no viera cuanto estaba afectado por lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Él quitó sus manos de mis muñecas y tomó mi rostro, obligándome así, a verlo. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos.

−¡Misaki! No te miento, yo te amo sólo a ti, ¡Entiéndelo ya de una vez!− Usagi era estúpido, un acosador, un pervertido, un manipulador y celoso, pero esos orbes violetas me enamoraban más cada vez que los miraba, entonces, todo el coraje que siento, se desvanece…  
Comencé a llorar. Él sonrió soltando mi cara, se acercó y lamió una de las lágrimas, para después besar mi mejilla. Nuevamente me miró a los ojos y depositó un beso sobre mis labios con tanta ternura, acostándose a lado de mí, abrazándome.  
_Sus ojos. Sus ojos me demostraban que era verdad lo que me decía, pero aún así, no dejo de pensar que es ese chico rubio quien le llama…  
_Desperté. Usagi aún seguía a mi lado y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz. Con demasiado cuidado intenté levantarme y cuando ya estaba sentado, él me abrazó por la espalda, recorriendo mi espalda y mi abdomen con una de sus manos, la cual, metió dentro de mi pantalón. Me sonrojé al sentir este contacto.

−N-No Usagi, es muy temprano− Cerré mis piernas tomando el brazo de Usagi, tratando de que retirara su mano. Pero él comenzó a besar mi cuello.

−Misa-chan ¿Ya estás despierto?− Dijo Satoshi mientras tocaba a la puerta. Aproveché que Usagi estaba distraído para escapar. Me pegué a la puerta.

−Sí, en un momento bajo− El niño de cabellos azabache respondió con un alegre "Sí" y escuché sus pasitos alejarse. _"Usa-chan~ ¿Ya estás despierto?" _ Se podía escuchar. –Quédate aquí, yo lo distraigo en la cocina, no quiero que él se traume como tú− En cuanto dije eso Usagi se levantó y fue hasta mí, acorralándome en la puerta.

−Me gusta estar "traumado" si eso significa que siempre podré tenerte− Me sonrojé y susurré un "Bobo" mientras giraba mi rostro, pero él besó mi mejilla y me hizo encararlo, observándome unos segundos y después devorar literalmente, mis labios.

−U-Usagi ya…− Giré mi cara y lo aparté un poco. Él comprendió y me dejó salir, ocultándose detrás de la puerta. La cerré y encontré a Satoshi tocando la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, donde el escritor pervertido dormiría. Le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano, bajamos y le dije que me acompañara a lavarnos la cara. El me obedeció, dándole tiempo a Usagi de irse a su habitación, cambiarse y bajar como si nada.

**…**

Estaba aspirando la casa mientras Usagi miraba el televisor y Satoshi jugaba como siempre.  
El teléfono sonó.  
Ya que estaba cerca de ahí, lo tomé.

−Moshi-Mos…

−¡Usagi! Mi amado, mi amado, ayúdame pronto, no sé que hacer, te veo…− Esas palabras me hicieron quedarme en shock un par de segundos, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en miles de cachitos, incluso, podía escuchar el crujir. Usagi me arrebató el teléfono antes de que ese "rubio" me dijera en donde se verían. No iba dejar que nadie arruinara mi relación con él, entonces en un ataque de furia, arranqué el cable del teléfono.

−¡Y me dices que es tu "JEFE" quien te llama!− Hice comillas con mis dedos. −¡Acabo de escuchar MI AMADO! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Miénteme, Miénteme otra vez diciendo que es tu jefe!− No pude resistir las lágrimas.

−Misaki yo…

−Tú nada− Lo interrumpí. –¡Sabes qué! Yo también puedo llamar a alguien− Saqué de mi bolsillo mi celular y comencé a buscar en la agenda. − ¡Oh mira! Que te parece a… Haruhiko-senpai− Le mostré el celular, se lo mostré casi como si se lo restregara. Le di la espalda furioso.  
Su mano pasó por arriba de mi cabeza con gran fuerza, golpeando la pared que había frente a mí. _Por un momento, creí que me golpearía… _Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Podía escuchar como Usagi respiraba con enojo, quizá tratando de calmarse.  
Sí el me engañaba, ¡¿Por qué yo no a él?!  
"_Me cansé de ser UKE" _ Pasó por mi cabeza, entonces lo empujé y salí corriendo de la casa, nuevamente sin rumbo alguno.

_/Flash Back/_

_Había llegado hasta el parque. Me senté en una banca. E2stúpido Usag" Pensé. Sí era su amante, pues no quiso pasármelo… Gruñí y miré hacía el cielo._

−_Misaki− Tan sólo emití un "¿eh?" para ver a la persona que me había hablado…_ − ¿Por qué tan sólo?− Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta por mí.

−_Hola Haruhiko-senpai, pues quería salir un rato, ¿Usted que hace por aquí?_

−_También quería salir, ¿Puedo acompañarte?− Asentí y el se sentó junto a mí. –Misaki− Lo voltee a ver. El hombre de cabellos azabaches tomo una de mis manos. –Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea, yo estaré ahí, haré todo lo que mi hermano no hace por ti− Me sonrojé un poco, su rostro era inexpresivo, tal y como el de Usagi, su voz denotaba seriedad, pero aún así, había algo que te hacía sentir que te lo decía con gran honestidad… Me miró fijamente.  
Esos ojos no se comparaban, con los bellos orbes violetas de Usagi, aquellos, me hacían sacar tantos suspiros y sonrisas idiotas cada vez que los miraba… _

_/End Flash Back/_

Limpié mis ojos y tropecé con alguien.

−Lo siento, no miré…− Cuando subí la mirada, ahí estaba, ahí estaba ese chico rubio…

−¡Ah! Eres el chico con el que me tropecé la otra vez. Bueno, ahora te tocó a ti− Sonrió. Me llenaba de ira, verlo sonreír totalmente ignorante de quien era yo.

−Cállate…− Susurré y lo escuché emitir un "¿Eh?". –Con que tú llamas tanto a MI Usagi− Lo miré a los ojos con tanto desprecio, el permaneció callado por unos segundos mientras me miraba fijamente.

−¡¿Qué te pasa mocoso idiota?!

−¡TÚ, tú me has robado a MI Usagi! ¡Él es mi pareja! ¡Y será mejor que dejes de buscarlo!

−¿TÚ Usagi? ¡JA! ¡Por favor! Él es MÍO, nunca se enredaría con un mocoso como tú, resígnate a que él no sea para ti, él necesita un verdadero hombre que le haga sentir placer, no un niño idiota que sólo quiere para una vez− Sus palabras me herían. ¡Era verdad! ¡Ese rubio oxigenado era amante de Usagi! Sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me evitaba decirle todo lo que sentía. _"¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ojala tú y Usagi se mueran!" _ Pensaba una y otra vez en mi mente.

"_Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea, yo estaré ahí…"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FOLLOW ME *Cap7: Me cansé de ser un UKE part2*

_Usagi POV'S_

_Sólo esperaba que Misaki estuviera bien, todo el día de ayer no hablamos, sólo discutimos por que él llego tarde. Bueno, es obvio que no iba a dejar que llegara tan tarde y más cuando me restregó el número de Haruhiko en la cara.  
Abrí la puerta y sentí tan rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo. Lo encontré detrás del sofá… Con él…_

* * *

¡Woo! ¡Cómo dirían por ahí, esto se puso color de hormiga! XD  
Hoy no se me ocurre ninguna pregunta, así que si gustan **pueden preguntarme lo que quieran**n.n todo será respondido, con la verdad y nada más que la verdad –Me lo imaginé con voz de presidente XD−

Ahora, sí, me preparé con plástico de burbujas, las partes de un robot triste e infeliz que me encontré por ahí hahaha, y con un casco extra fuerte, contrataré a los guardespaldas más grandes y fuertes del planeta por sí alguien me quiere mostrar su "afecto" golpeándome D: ¡Ah! Y cambiaré la dirección de mi casa por si alguien quiere venir a secuestrarme para torturarme por hacerle eso a la pareja romántica XD

**Espero hayan disfrutado**, nos vemos pronto en el Séptimo cápitulo de "¡Follow Me!"  
Matta-ne!~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Me cansé de ser UKE part2

Disculpen si tardé en actualizar, mi inspiración me estaba fallando y además estaba preparando los regalitos para el 14 de febrero ¡Ah! Y estoy trabajando en **dos nuevos FIC's** [De hecho son más pero de Junjou son solamente dos]

**=JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap7: Me cansé de ser UKE part2*

Usagi POV'S [Capitulo 4]

_Él amaba cada vez que Misaki suspiraba su nombre, era mucho más que una melodiosa canción. Él amaba ver su cara sonrojada y extasiada, era completamente hermoso…  
Akihiko caminaba tranquilamente por la acera hasta que alguien pronunció su nombre con una voz tan familiar, de una manera tan empalagosa. Él volteo, encontrándose con un apuesto joven de cabellera dorada y orbes color verde, el cual no había visto por tanto tiempo. Ese joven se lanzó a los brazos de Akihiko. —Te extrañé demasiado— Le dijo mientras acurrucaba su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre alto.  
_Dejé de teclear para tomar un sorbo de mi café. Mi inspiración estaba a más no poder, ya llevaba más de dos horas en mi habitación escribiendo. Comencé pensar e imaginar más escenas. "Un beso" Esas palabras pasaron por mi cabeza, sonreí de lado y dejé la taza, poniendo mis dedos sobre las teclas de la laptop, escribiendo cada palabra formando así una de las escenas que en tan sólo, en un segundo imaginé.  
_—Akihiko— Le dijo el joven rubio, junto a él en una banca del parque, llamando así su atención. —Akihiko— Volvió a decir su nombre pero esta vez, colocó una de sus suaves manos en el rostro de su acompañante, mirándose fijamente, acercándose cada vez más hacía los labios carnosos y rosados del mayor. _

…

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome con una de las escenas más perfectas; Misaki durmiendo. No pude evitar sonreír, él era lo más hermoso de este mundo. Me acerqué y besé su frente, pues él cubría sus labios con la sabana, y si la quitaba el podría despertarse y enfadarse, aunque adoro cuando se enoja. Volví a sonreír levantándome con mucho cuidado, caminando al armario para elegir mi ropa y salir hacía la editorial. Salí de la casa, subiendo a mi auto, pero cerca de ahí había una cafetería, había olvidado el desayuno, entonces estacioné mi auto en frente y entré. Había ordenado un café y un **omelett**. Se me había hecho tarde, así que no pude despedirme de Misaki. Me tomé mi tiempo a pesar de que ya era tarde para ir a la editorial y Aikawa se la pasaba marcándome cada 10 minutos aunque no le contestaba, esperaría a Misaki, así le pediría disculpas y lo llevaría a la universidad.  
Ya había pasado hora y media, justo a la hora que él salía de la casa. Pagué, pero tenían problemas con el cambio, pues había pagado con un billete grande. En mi mente sólo podía repetir "Apúrense, apúrense" Miré mi reloj y otros 15 minutos habían pasado, soy muy impaciente así que saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí y me lo llevé a la boca, maldiciendo a todas esas personas por hacerme esperar, entonces vi cajas de galletas en el mostrador y pedí dos sólo para que ya no hubiera tanto problema y así fue. En cuanto me cobraron, salí disparado a mi auto, encendiéndolo. Esperando encontrarlo.  
A siete cuadras vi a Shinji. Me paré antes de cruzar la calle. Él también me vi y corrió hasta el auto.

—Hola, conejito— Me sonrió

—Hola Shinji, ¿Por qué tan temprano? Te conozco, eres un dormilón de lo peor

—Lo sé, lo sé, que quieres que haga si dormir es mi naturaleza. ¡Oh que rico! ¿Me das?— Señaló las cajas de galletas que estaban alado de mí en el asiento del copiloto.

—No, todas son para mí— Él me hizo un puchero. —Hay que bonito— Tomé una de sus mejillas y la estiré.

—Basta ya— Me quitó la mano con un sonrojo en el rostro. —Bueno, entonces dame de tu cigarro

—No, eres joven aún— Él volvió a repetir el "Bueno" encogiendo los hombros, metiendo la cabeza dentro del auto y se acercó a mí, besando suavemente mis labios, pero rápidamente se quitó.

—De esta manera no me hará tanto daño

—Tonto— Le dije mientras jalaba un mechón rubio de su fleco. Él sólo comenzó a reír y sacó la cabeza. —Sabes debo irme, ¡Ah! Toma— Estiré mi brazo debajo del asiento y le entregué uno de mis libros. —Es el más reciente, ahí apareces tú―

—Gracias, pero antes de que te vallas, dame otro para el camino— Esta vez señaló sus labios

—Será después, tengo prisa

—Umm… Está bien…Conejito malo— Esta vez fui yo el que sonrió. Dirigiéndome hacía la editorial pues ya no creía alcanzar a Misaki. Antes de que arrancara, vi a Shinji por el espejo despidiéndose.

…

Había sido un día bastante duro, pues los regaños de Aikawa me provocaban dolor de cabeza. Abrí la puerta, aún faltaban 3 horas para que Misaki llegara de la escuela. Subí al estudio, encendí la laptop y me dispuse a escribir nuevamente. Estaba más inspirado.  
Algo calentito sobre mi rostro fue lo que me despertó. Abrí mis ojos. Me había dormido sobre la laptop y cuando miré la pantalla, había algo como esto "hjmyujsjshjsdhjmdshjshjdsdjd j" inmediatamente lo borré y miré la hora, de seguro Misaki ya estaba en la casa. Abrí la puerta y vi que Misaki estaba tirado en el suelo, rápidamente bajé las escaleras y corrí hasta llegar a él. Tenía una pequeña herida en la frente. Fui al baño por alcohol, humedecí con él un algodón y levanté la cabeza de Misaki poniéndolo cerca de su nariz. Él abrió sus ojos y sentí un enorme alivio. Lo vi alterado.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien— Le dije y lo abracé. Él se escondió en mi pecho. Al separarse miró mi ropa y tocó su frente, la cual tenía un poco de sangre.

—Usagi— Me dijo asustado

—Ven acá— Lo cargué en mis brazos, viendo como se había sonrojado, llevándolo hasta el sofá, en donde le puse más alcohol para limpiar la herida y fui de nuevo al baño para traer un curita. Me preguntó si era muy grave, pero le dije que no. —Sabes, me preocupé mucho− Tomé su mejilla y después lo besé suavemente en los labios. Me separé después de unos segundos, pero me sorprendí al ver que él se había acercado a mí y besado.  
Me gustaba que él decidiera besarme por su propia voluntad, pero… no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, Misaki bajó sus manos hasta mi chaleco y trató de quitarlo. Me separé, pues recordé lo que Shinji hizo esta mañana, y no me parecía correcto hacerle eso a Misaki. Comencé a excusarme con que era tarde y cuando ya no supe que decir, lo mandé a descansar.

[Cap 6] Cada vez que Misaki estaba con Satoshi, lo miraba de una forma tan… extraña, que jamás había notado. Me daba tanta rabia verlo acariciar el rostro del niño…  
Satoshi fue a la habitación de Misaki y este lo dejó entrar. Mi sobrino bajaba una y otra vez con juguetes en los brazos. Sólo escuchaba risas. Subí a dar un vistazo y por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, los vi abrazarse.  
¿Acaso son celos? ¿Siento celos por un niño de ocho años?  
Ese mismo día había salido rápidamente, Misaki no quería hablar conmigo y lo entendía, todo era mi culpa, el mentirte…  
Llegué a las 12:51, estaba subiendo la escalera cuando él salió, nos miramos y trató de huir como siempre. Pero lo alcancé y lo metí a la fuerza a la habitación, me disculpe, al principio no me creyó, pero después terminamos durmiendo juntos.  
Más tarde, otra llamada de Shinji terminó de arruinar mi relación…  
−Tú nada− Me interrumpió. –¡Sabes qué! Yo también puedo llamar a alguien− Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y comenzó a buscar algo. − ¡Oh mira! Que te parece a… Haruhiko-senpai− Me mostró el celular y me dio la espalda. Golpee la pared. Me llenaba de tanta rabia saber que tenía su número de teléfono. Él me empujó y salió de la casa…

End Usagi POV'S

Misaki POV'S [Cap. Actual]

"_¿TÚ Usagi? ¡JA! ¡Por favor! Él es MÍO, nunca se enredaría con un mocoso como tú, resígnate a que él no sea para ti, él necesita un verdadero hombre que le haga sentir placer, no un niño idiota que sólo quiere para una vez"  
_Me dolían tanto los ojos de tanto llorar.  
Ese día llegué rápidamente a la casa, pues me sentía totalmente destrozado, ni siquiera saludé a Satoshi, pues sentía que me derrumbaría en cuanto pronunciara palabra alguna. Desde entonces e pasado 2 días sin hablar con Usagi, y al parecer el tampoco tiene intención de dirigirme la palabra.  
Podía sentir como los pedacitos de mi corazón se clavaban en los únicos que quedaban latiendo para hacerme vivir. Nunca me imaginé que yo lloraría por alguien que no fueran mis padres o mi hermano, ni mucho menos por un hombre…  
Siempre que pude irme, no lo hice, no lo hice ¡Por qué comenzaba a sentir algo por Usagi!  
Golpee bruscamente la almohada._ "Misaki, no llores más, tú sabes perfectamente que si él puede engañarte, por qué tú no a él…" _Trataba de auto consolarme a mí mismo. "¿_Y sabes cuál sería la mejor venganza? Engañarlo con la persona que más odia…" _ Instintivamente voltee a ver mi celular que estaba colocado en el buró. Y rápidamente estiré mi brazo para tomarlo. Revisé la agenda, deteniéndome en el nombre de _Haruhiko…_

End Misaki POV'S

Usagi POV'S [Cap. Actual]

Con este día ya eran tres los que no hablaba con Misaki. Sentía tanta culpa por haberle mentido, y era exactamente por eso el que nunca se lo dije, por que sabía que él se pondría de esa manera. Ni siquiera podía verme a los ojos, y aquella noche cuando lo obligué a verme, comenzó a llorar, me empujó y corrió en busca de refugio en su habitación…  
Sólo esperaba que Misaki estuviera bien, todo el día de ayer no hablamos, sólo discutimos por que él llego tarde. Bueno, es obvio que no iba a dejar que llegara tan tarde y más cuando me restregó el número de Haruhiko en la cara y me dijo que saldría con él, no sé si lo dijo para hacerme molestar, o realmente fue con él... Lo amaba, esa era la única verdad… Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Hoy mismo que saliera de la junta de la editorial, iría por una sorpresa y me disculparía diciéndole toda la verdad…  
Al llegar, abrí la puerta y sentí tan rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo. Lo encontré detrás del sofá… Con él…  
Miré en shock aquella escena.

―Satoshi, te dije que esperarás― La voz de Misaki se escuchaba un poco molesta, mientras miraba su playera que había sido manchada con algún líquido blanco, omitiendo lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza. El niño lloraba con el rostro sonrojado, tallando uno de sus ojos, sentado frente a él con la playera subida un poco, pues era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. ―No te preocupes, sé que para la próxima vez no volverá a suceder― Misaki acarició el rostro del pequeño. Estaba tan ocupado con él que no se dio cuenta cuando entré.  
Sentía una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si necesitaba gritar o llorar, pero la única vez lo hice, Misaki fue el que me consoló…  
Arrojé las flores que había decidido comprar para él, sabía que ya que era tarde, sabía que comprar algo tan cursi no funcionaría. Cerré de un portazo y caminé lo más deprisa que pude, dirigiéndome al auto, encendiéndolo y yéndome a otro lugar en donde podrían consolarme…  
Ni siquiera me importaba si ese niño era mi familia…  
Llegué hasta un departamento de color amarillo claro, decorado con flores en las ventanas, ahora más que nunca me daban repugnancia las flores… Toqué.

―¿Conejito? ¿Pero por qué esa cara?― Me preguntó Shinji en cuanto abrió la puerta, tomó mi mano y me llevó adentro, él trató de hacerme sentar en el sofá, pero me encaminé por una botella de alcohol y una copa. Podía ver la cara de preocupación del rubio, y cuando estuve a punto de beberlo, sentí que me abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus manos sobre las mías, impidiendo así que yo bebiera. Me giré para encararlo, él me quitó la copa, negando con la cabeza y la dejó en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de nosotros, tomó mis manos de nuevo, aún seguía mirándome con preocupación.  
De repente un portazo se escuchó, como si hubiesen pateado la puerta. De ella entró un tipo de cabello castaño. "_Misaki" _Sólo eso pude pensar al ver su cabello.

―¡¿Shinji?!― Comenzó a acercarse molesto. ―Valla… Me imagino que este debe ser Usagi, por el cual te estabas peleando la otra vez con el chiquillo― Volví a sentir la misma opresión en el pecho. Ahora entendía todo, Misaki ya sabía quien era el que me llamaba tanto…

* * *

Konnichiwa-deshi! :3  
OMG! Esto se está poniendo grave! Y MISAKI jamás dijo con quién dejaría de ser UKE ¡Muahahahaha! Quizá me están odiando por hacer sufrir a la pareja romántica, ¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¡Amo la tragedia! *w*  
**Les vengo a pedir que por favor lean mi nuevo FIC que participa en el reto de Febrero**_** "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash" **_[Recibí una grata invitación y me emocioné XD] El fic es de **JUNJOU ROMANTICA**, obviamente la pareja romantica XD y lleva por nombre:  
_**  
"COMO ENAMORAR A UN UKE" **__con 2 viñetas listas para leer.__**  
**_  
Realmente no tengo idea de sí cuando estén leyendo esto ya esté disponible el otro fic, pero de igual forma **¡GRACIAS! ¡Las AMODORO mis lectoras hermosas! *muak* **


	8. Love

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece**

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
FOLLOW ME *Cap8: Love*

Misaki POV'S

Satoshi y yo habíamos regresado de la tienda pues estaba con que quería unas frituras, pero después de todo, se decidió por un yogurt de manzana.  
Me dolía tanto fingir una sonrisa cuando en mi interior todo estaba completamente roto, y esos tantos pedacitos, rasguñaban, herían y se clavaban más en mi corazón…  
Escuché unos gruñidos. Me giré y era el niño pelinegro que trataba de abrir el botecito de yogurt, cosa que obviamente le costaba trabajo.

―Dame, yo te ayudo― Extendí mi mano para que él me entregara el botecito

―¡No! ¡Yo puedo solito!― Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras trataba de abrirlo.

―Satoshi, así no vas a poder ― Lo perseguí un rato por toda la sala, hasta que se detuvo detrás del sofá, cuando lo alcancé toqué su hombro y él resignado de que no podía, volteó, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el botecito se destapó y se regó por todo el piso. ―Satoshi, dije que esperaras― Hablé fuerte, pues me había caído yogurt en la playera. Los labios del niño temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas, llevó sus manos a los ojos para evitar llorar y después intentó caminar para ayudarme a limpiar mi ropa, pero el yogurt que había caído en el piso, lo hizo resbalarse, intenté jalarlo para que no se callera, pero yo también resbalé. Satoshi comenzó a llorar.

―No, tranquilo, no llores por favor― Murmuré para evitar parecer que seguía molesto. ―Lo siento Satoshi― Me sentía una persona tan horrible por haber gritado a un pequeño niño.

―Satoshi es un niño malo, debí obedecer a Misa-chan― Dijo entre sollozos, también con un tono bajito, mientras tallaba uno de sus ojoss. Negué con la cabeza y le ofrecí una sonrisa, tratando de consolarlo.

― No te preocupes, sé que para la próxima vez no volverá a suceder― Estiré mi brazo y así pude secarle las lágrimas.  
Se escuchó un portazo. Rápidamente mi mirada se dirigió a la puerta, pero no había nadie, volví a mirarlo, le sonreí. ―¿Qué te parece si limpiamos este desorden y vamos a comprar otro yogurt?― Él asintió también con una sonrisa, nos levantamos con cuidado y fuimos a traer lo necesario para limpiar el piso. Cuando íbamos a salir, vi tiradas frente a la puerta flores de muchos colores, deshojadas y varios de los pétalos estaban dispersos por el suelo, como si alguien las hubiera arrojado con mucha fuerza. "_Usagi…" _Pensé. Me agaché para tomarlas, dirigiéndome a la cocina para llenar un florero, metiéndolas dentro y colocándolo en la mesa de la cocina. Sonreí. Al menos él se había tomado la molestia de comprarlas…  
_No entendía por qué después de que él me hizo tanto daño, yo… Aún seguía amándolo…_

Estaba en la cocina y eran las 4:30 de la tarde, desde la mañana no había visto a Usagi, y seguramente había dejado las flores en la puerta como a las 3, ¿Pero por qué no me dijo algo?... Reaccioné. ¿Y si me había visto con Satoshi? ¿Y si entendió mal la escena? …

**…**

5:26  
Escuché que abrieron la puerta. Dejé el cuchillo y la verdura en la mesa y caminé rápidamente hacía la sala. Me sorprendí al ver a Usagi lastimado y con un poco de sangre en su rostro. Corrí.

―¡Usagi!― Acaricié su rostro y él permaneció callado con una expresión de sorpresa, quizá por el afecto y la preocupación que estaba mostrando. Tomé su mano y lo guié hasta el sofá, hice que se sentara, y fui casi corriendo al baño, para traer alcohol, vendas y curitas. Cuando regresé me hinqué frente a él, estirando una venda y enrollándola en su mano derecha, pues estaba roja y en cuanto la tomé, vi que hizo una mueca de dolor, así que supuse que se la había lastimado. Ambos permanecíamos en silencio, y solo podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Cuando terminé con su mano, me dirigí a curar su rostro, humedecí un algodón y limpie las pequeñas heridas, después, coloqué un curita en ambas mejillas y dos en su brazo izquierdo. Usagi solo me miraba.  
Tampoco podía dejar de verlo, su expresión era tan hermosa… Sus labios me llamaron la atención y no por estar un poco heridos, si no, por la suavidad que se notaba en ellos a simple vista. Me acerqué a su rostro y besé la comisura de sus labios, pues el otro extremo estaba lastimado. Me separé lentamente y lo miré. Ya no sabía si esa expresión suya era de sorpresa, o de ternura…  
Usagi acarició mi mejilla y me atrajo a sus labios, los cuales se separaban a cada segundo por el dolor que sentían, no quería lastimarlo más así que terminé el beso y me acurruqué en la mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla y le sonreí… Después me atrajo nuevamente hacía él, pero esta vez, solo eran pequeños roces para evitarle un dolor mayor.  
Nos separamos. Me levanté y caminé hacía la cocina, sentí su mirada siguiéndome. Le preparaba una taza de café para que se relajara un poco. Escuché pasos.

―Misaki― Me voltee a verlo. ―¿Qué hace esto aquí? ― Preguntó mientras jugaba con los pocos pétalos que les quedaban a las flores. ―Es más, ¿Por qué no me has reclamado o pedido una explicación de porqué estoy así?― Sonreí y dejé todo para ir hasta él. Entonces me paré de puntas y rocé nuestros labios. No entendía el porqué yo hacía todo eso, pero estaba tan feliz, quizá la felicidad me hace hacer este tipo de cosas. Me separé.

―Por que yo, ya lo sé…

_/Flash back/_

_Estaba en la cocina, y solo por mi cabeza podía pasar que Usagi estaba molesto, que había creído que yo haría daño a un pequeño niño, era demasiado tímido como para tocarlo a él, ¿Y ahora a un niño?_ "_Valla que mal interpreta…todo…" En cuanto pensé eso, recordé cada escena o llamada que Usagi recibía. ¿Y si era su jefe? ¡No! ¡Yo escuché que lo llamaron amor!  
El teléfono sonó.  
¡Mira nada más! Ese rubio no podría ser más oportuno. Caminé hasta el aparato. _

―_Moshi-Moshi?_

―_Tú, ¿Tú eres la pareja de Usagi?― Tenía tantas ganas de colgarle, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejó. ―Lo siento. Lo siento si entendiste mal todas mis pláticas o acciones que tenía con él. ¿Estás ahí?_

― _¡¿Cómo quieres que te disculpe si arruinaste nuestro amor?!― Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas. ―¡Incluso me dijiste que él solo me quería para hacer cosas sucias, que solo era su juguete! ¡¿Cómo quieres ahora que te crea?!― Entre más hablaba mi voz se entrecortaba. Dolía. Dolía más que nunca._

―_Lo sé, pero mira, Usagi es un compañero de escuela, yo sabía los verdaderos gustos de él, al principio me incomodó por que yo no tenía esas mismas preferencias, pero mucho tiempo después, conocí a alguien así, ¿Y sabes que pasó? ¡Me enamoré! ¡Jamás me gustó ni me gustará Usagi! Yo solo amo a una persona y esa es Takeshi. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos la segunda vez y me reclamaste de que dejara en paz a Usagi? …_

―_¿Cómo olvidarlo? Incluso me mirabas fijamente mientras me herías con tus palabras… _

―_No te miraba a ti― Me interrumpió. ―Atrás de ti estaba esa persona que amo, él no me hacía caso a pesar de que eras tan cercanos, y la única manera en que él me hiciera caso es hacerle sentir celos. ¿Ahora entiendes?_

―_¡Basta! Solo vienes a mentirme, ¿Cómo explicas las tantas llamadas? O los "Mi amado" _

―_¡Mi amado Takeshi! ¡Ese día estaba tan desesperado por lo vi abrazar a otro y yo… yo…― Su voz comenzaba a cortarse también. ―Ahora sé por todo lo que pasaste… Y solo le pedí a Usagi su ayuda, pues él sabe acerca de estas cosas, incluso me dijo que ya no quería ayudarme por que tú te estabas enojando, pero insistí, estaba desesperado, Takeshi últimamente se estaba molestando conmigo y no sabía que hacer. Pero te suplico que nos disculpes a ambos, ahora Takeshi está muy enojado conmigo por que también creyó que Usagi era mi pareja, creo que… debí ser honesto con él…― Permanecía callado, no sabía si creerle o no… ―Por favor, deja que Usagi te explique todo hubieras visto su expresión de dolor, incluso estuvo a punto de tomar si es que no lo detenía. _

―_P-pero tú… Yo te vi cuando metiste la cabeza en la ventana y en cuanto chocamos, olías a cigarro. _

―_Lo sé, sé que hice las cosas mal, yo solo jugaba a robarle unos pequeños roces en los labios los primeros días que nos reencontramos, pero el no se dejaba, incluso se molestaba, incluso una vez me gritó diciendo que __amaba a Misaki, la única persona que podría robarle besos.__―En ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y un pequeño rubor inundó mis mejillas, comenzando a llorar. Él me amaba, él jamás podría engañarme y yo, me porté tan inmaduro haciéndole sentir celos por Haruhiko. ― Este asunto se me salió de las manos, pues ambos vinieron a mi casa y al encontrarse, se pelearon, Usagi no quiso hacerlo, solamente se defendía, pero en ningún momento lo golpeo, por que dijo que él no tenía por qué estarse peleando por mí, cuando ni siquiera sentía nada por mí. Entonces empujó a Takeshi y salió. Quizás regrese al departamento, escúchalo, te lo pido…― Me colgó._

_/End Flash Back/ _

―Ahh…― Suspiré cuando metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón. Estaba acorralado en la pared y él frente a mí, en cuanto terminé de contarle, me tomó de la mano y rápidamente venimos a encerrarnos en el baño. Mi corazón latía tanto. Me sentía completamente feliz por que él, jamás me engañó, solo yo y mi imaginación, pero también por no escucharlo. ―¡Ahhh…! ― Tomó cierta parte mía.

―Calla que Satoshi despertará de la siesta y nos oirá― Asentí completamente sonrojado, tratando de callar mis suspiros. Había extrañado tanto esas rasposas pero a la ves tan cálidas manos, acariciando cada centímetro de mí, su suave y deleitante voz susurrándome al oído lo lindo que me veía o lo mucho que me amaba. Llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón mientras me besaba con tanta desesperación, a pesar de que su boca estaba lastimada. Bajó mi ropa, cargándome contra la pared, uniéndonos así después de tanto tiempo…

End Misaki POV'S

**…**

Shinji se encontraba llorando en el sofá, cubriendo su mejilla con una de sus manos. Estaba roja, le dolía. Su amado Takeshi lo había abofeteado, la persona que más amaba se había atrevido a golpearle, pero lo merecía. Sabía perfectamente que lo merecía. El "Te odio" que le dijo antes de salir, le dejo en claro que jamás se vería a lado del castaño… Comenzó a llorar más.

―Shinji…― Esa voz era imposible de olvidar. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró aquella persona, que tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento…

**…**

[Usagi Book]_  
—Akihiko— Le dijo el joven rubio, junto a él en una banca del parque, llamando así su atención. —Akihiko— Volvió a decir su nombre pero esta vez, colocó una de sus suaves manos en el rostro de su acompañante, mirándose fijamente, acercándose cada vez más hacía los labios carnosos y rosados del mayor.  
―No― Akihiko se inclinó para atrás, quitando la mano de Shinji de su mejilla. ―Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, y por nada del mundo, me atrevería a engañarlo. __Lo amo, amo a Misaki…_

* * *

Konnichiwa!  
Y mi BFF'a me dice, "Con que para esto querías los nombres" ._.U "Eres una pervert" XDD amodoro a esa mocosa :3  
Disculpen si tardé, la bendita TAREA D: espero les guste por que unas me querían matar por que le hice eso a la pareja romantica XD y bueno, la última parte es lo que Usagi escribió en su libro, en el capitulo anterior menciono algo de esto. **Y a las que querían golpear a Shinji, Takeshi ya lo hizo por zorro, hahaha ok no XD**

**¿Listas para el último capitulo?** ¡muahahahaha! No se lo pierdan, lo que todas han estado esperando, el **nombre del fic lo dice todo ¿No? **

**FOLLOW ME *Cap9: Sígueme***

.

.


End file.
